Pot Pourri Potterien
by Ys Melmoth
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et oneshots en tout genre, écrits pour diverses communautés. Nouveau : Regulus Black, une victime ? Pensez-donc... Ce cher garçon est plus tenace et venimeux que la petite bête en laquelle il se transforme..
1. Rencontre en noir et gris

**Origine : **HP_100mots - défi Allée des Embrumes.

**Disclaimer:** Ne m'appartient des personnages et du lieu que ce que j'invente à leur sujet, le reste est à JK. Rowling  
**Personnages/Couples:** Sirius Black, Severus Snape  
**Rating:** PG

*****

**Rencontre en noir et gris.**

*

Une ruelle comme une tranchée d'ombre dans la ville.

Black était venu là pour se perdre.

Oublier dans les poisons de l'âme – alcools brutaux et fumées corrosives – cet inconnu pathétique qu'avaient fait de lui la guerre, la prison, la culpabilité et la solitude.

Snape était venu pour découvrir.

Chercher au fond des boutiques sans nom les ingrédients rares, cruels, interdits, qui en nourrissant ses potions donnaient sens et forme à sa vie.

Un pas vacillant sorti d'un assommoir contre une démarche rapide remontant l'allée.

Regard trouble hébété contre regard dur acéré.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent.


	2. Machinations autour d'un lit

**Origine :** HP_100mots - défi Stratégie

**Disclaimer:** Ne m'appartient des personnages et du lieu que ce que j'invente à leur sujet, le reste est à JK. Rowling  
**Personnages/Couples:** Severus Snape, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy  
**Rating: **PG-13

_Vignette inspirée d'une situation déjà ancienne, sur Papotus_Sempra, même si ne s'y rattachant ps directement._

*

**Machinations autour d'un lit**

*****

Narcissa ne doutait pas qu'en la découvrant dans l'étreinte de Severus, son époux se rappellerait les droits de propriété élémentaires qu'il revendiquait autrefois à son égard.

Lucius ne doutait pas qu'en se faisant surprendre dans le lit de Narcissa par le mari bafoué, Severus serait bien plus enclin à reprendre leurs petits jeux adolescents.

Severus ne doutait pas qu'en trouvant sa femme entre ses bras, Lucius se fâcherait rouge et lui abandonnerait pour de bon cette dernière.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent tous trois entrelacés, ils durent convenir que leurs stratégies bien huilées avaient dérapé en chemin. Pour leur plus grand plaisir.


	3. De ce mal à mille têtes

**Origine :** HP_100mots - défi Jalousie

**Disclaimer :** Ne m'appartient des personnages et du lieu que ce que j'invente à leur sujet, le reste est à JK. Rowling  
**Personnage central :** Severus Snape  
**Rating: **G

_Inspiré du personnage de Snape sur Papotus Sempra._

_Définitivement pas le drabble dont je suis la plus fière - il aurait peut-être mérité deux fois cent mots - mais je crains que le retourer deux cent fois de plus dans ma tête ne change pas grand chose..._

*****

**De ce mal à mille têtes…**

*****

Ils le rendraient malade.

Black et Lupin – interdépendance instinctive poussée jusqu'à l'autodestruction.

Lucius – regards de propriétaire sur Narcissa, qui s'en défend mais adore.

Potter – lettres pathétiques d'égocentrisme bafoué.

Tous les autres, qu'il connaît moins mais dont il devine les mobiles.

Lui-même, autrefois. Fascination égoïste pour Lily. Amitié amoureuse, trop possessive, pour Regulus. Il ne peut nier son désir défunt de les avoir à lui seul, tous les deux.

Désormais, ce besoin malsain de posséder l'autre, de s'en faire la chose, ravive sur sa peau la marque infâmante.

De la jalousie, au moins, Voldemort l'a guéri mieux que toutes les désillusions.


	4. Ce jour là

**Origine :** HP_100mots - défi Protego

**Disclaimer :** Ne m'appartient des personnages et du lieu que ce que j'invente à leur sujet, le reste est à JK. Rowling  
**Personnages :** Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Molly Weasley et sa progéniture.  
**Rating: **PG

**Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100

_Grand n'importe quoi, dont je tiens à rendre responsable - ou du moins co-responsable - Farfadine, qui me l'a inspiré !_

*****

**Ce jour-là**

*****

Ce jour là, préoccupée par une réflexion des jumeaux, Molly réunit sa marmaille pour un cours d'éducation sexuelle improvisé dans la cuisine de Grimmauld Place.

Ce même jour, par le plus grand hasard, Snape arriva au moment précis où Black descendait l'escalier : ils se toisèrent, hautains, et entrèrent en même temps dans la pièce.

Un concert de gloussements trépassa dans des gorges adolescentes.

Silence figé.

Puis Molly vint se planter devant les deux hommes, leur distribua deux petites pochettes carrées en décrétant, péremptoire :

- A vous aussi, messieurs, ceci pourra servir.

Avec un bruit bizarre, Harry disparut sous la table.

*

- Durex Comfort ?

Devant l'air hilare des gamins, ils étaient ressortis dare-dare et Snape contemplait l'objet mauve, passablement déboussolé.

Black se gratouilla le crâne, maudissant Molly sur dix générations.

- C'est l'équivalent moldu du… hem. _Protego Sexum_.

Snape haussa les sourcils, et Sirius crut bon de préciser :

- Le sort pour…

- _Je sais_, merci.

Il y eut un blanc. Black roula des yeux.

- Bon sang, tu ne veux pas que je te montre comment ça marche, pendant qu'on y est ?!

Venu du tableau soudain réveillé, un hurlement noya la réponse : « Sodomites !!! »

Avec un bel ensemble, ils reprirent la fuite vers les étages.

* * *

_Hu hu. Hem. A vous d'imaginer la suite :p_


	5. D'un corps à l'autre

**Origine :** HP_100mots - défi Cicatrices

**Disclaimer :** Ne m'appartient des personnages et du lieu que ce que j'invente à leur sujet, le reste est à JK. Rowling  
**Couples :** Severus Snape/Eldred Worpel, Severus Snape/Remus Lupin (suggéré)  
**Rating:** PG-13

_Inspiré des personnages et situations de Papotus Sempra. _

_Pour les non-papotusiens, je rappelle qu'Eldred est l'ami du vampire Sanguini, qui apparait très brièvement à la fête de Noël de Slughorn, dans le tome 6 (chapitre 15). Sur Papotus, il est devenu un personnage à part entière... mordu par un lycantope non transformé, et amant occasionnel de Severus. Qui couche aussi avec Remus. Bah oui._

*****

**D'un corps à l'autre**

*****

Chemise et pull ont déjà disparu ; les muscles sont durs, la peau souple et chaude sous ses paumes. Le parfum, vaguement animal – la pleine lune n'est pas loin – et le souffle chargé de désir.

Avec ce sourire en coin, aussi horripilant que bandant, Eldred le repousse soudain contre le mur. Leurs lèvres se cherchent, s'évitent, se happent. Reprennent leur jeu favori de la domination, où chacun perd et gagne tour à tour.

En s'égarant sur la hanche, à la lisière du pantalon, ses doigts rencontrent soudain la déchirure dans la chair mate. Et son esprit, furtivement, s'égare vers _l'autre_.

*

L'autre déchirure, presque au même endroit, estompée par le temps, mais dont le toucher suscite encore le même tressaillement. Le réseau des cicatrices sur la peau pâle, d'une complexité arachnéenne. Fils blancs, aussi minces qu'un cheveu. Lignes rosâtres, ourlées de minces boursouflures jamais résorbées. Coups de griffes. Coups de crocs. La gorge renversée - offerte et vulnérable. Les fins cheveux d'argent collés par la sueur, les yeux égarés où la lumière accroche une infime lueur fauve…

La main d'Eldred sur son entrejambe l'arrache déjà à la vision.

Cet unique point commun entre ses deux amants est-il déjà de trop ?


	6. Sur une colline d'oreillers

**Origine : **HP_100mots - défi Réconciliation.

**Disclaimer:** Ne m'appartient des personnages et de l'univers que ce que j'invente à leur sujet, le reste est à JK. Rowling.

**Personnages/Couples:** Neville Longdubat, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Nombre de mots :** 6 x 100

Histoire extrapolée des scénarios de Papotus Sempra. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi, Théodore a quitté Neville pour Blaise lorsque celui-ci est réapparu dans sa vie. Mais Blaise était gravement malade... et par la force des choses, c'est ce pauvre Neville qui a dû le recueillir pour le soigner...

* * *

**Sur une colline d'oreillers**

-Tu as été mieux qu'une mère, pour moi, Neville…

Adossé à une colline d'oreillers, les pommettes plus acérées que jamais, les yeux encore un peu troubles mais le regard malicieux, Blaise sourit.

Neville hausse les épaules, embarrassé. Empêtré entre l'agacement que provoque invariablement chaque parole de l'autre homme, sa rancune qui s'effiloche, son sens du devoir qui commence à s'interroger sur lui-même… et le trouble incongru qu'insinue en lui cette voix aux intonations caressantes. Cette beauté émaciée et charmeuse. Ces lèvres pleines, gourmandes… que Théodore a tant de fois goûtées.

Encerclant son poignet, la main de Blaise interrompt sa fuite.

*

- Cesse donc un peu de t'acharner à m'en vouloir… c'est indigne d'un si noble Griffondor.

Les paupières effilées se plissent. Deux doigts audacieux, insidieux, remontent le long de son bras, sous le tissu de sa chemise. Neville frissonne, tente de se dégager ; une autre main s'en mêle, et il tombe assis sur le bord du matelas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Zabini, enfin ?!

Un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire fleurit sur la bouche soudain dangereusement proche.

- Joker. Cette question existentielle ouvrirait des champs bien trop vastes à notre réflexion… T'a-t-on jamais dit que le rouge t'allait délicieusement au teint ?

*

Les lèvres du maudit Serpentard sont aussi enivrantes qu'il aurait pu les imaginer, s'il s'était risqué à imaginer quoi que ce soit au sujet de ces lèvres-là. Sa langue recèle un goût d'herbes et de potions, doux-amer, et ses doigts esquissent des choses délicieuses sur les fragments de peau qu'ils découvrent.

Neville rompt le baiser, tant bien que mal, bafouille…

- On ne peut pas…

… récolte un sourire franchement lascif en retour.

- Il me semble qu'on est très bien partis pour pouvoir.

Les mains reviennent à l'assaut. Se nouent contre sa nuque. L'attirent un peu plus près.

Il perd pied...

*

Renversé dans les oreillers, le souffle court, il laisse Blaise prendre le contrôle de son corps, et retrace en gestes erratiques les contours de ses muscles amaigris, sur la peau couleur d'ambre obscure que la maladie n'a guère réussi à ternir.

La culpabilité aiguillonne le plaisir, et il ne sait plus si penser à son ancien amant, sous ces mains, sous ces lèvres, fait du mal ou du bien.

Ses paupières battent, au rythme d'un gémissement. Puis une autre silhouette s'interpose devant la lumière.

Blaise s'écarte. Vide brutal, angoissant.

- Théodore…

Dans un vertige, les deux hommes s'embrassent au-dessus de lui.

*

Lorsqu'il se redresse, tentant de s'arracher au Serpentard qui l'écrase encore à demi, deux paires de bras l'encerclent, le retiennent. Les lèvres diaboliques glissent au creux de son cou. Les yeux noirs de Théo, étrangement brillants, remplacent dans les siens le regard joueur de Blaise.

- Reste avec nous…

C'est à peine une demande, et sa réponse se fond dans le baiser venu la cueillir.

Il ne cherche plus à comprendre. Les premières caresses comblent déjà le manque, si profondément creusé. La vieille solitude s'évanouit lorsque leurs corps se fondent… disparaît enfin quand il s'endort dans la chaleur de leur étreinte…

*

Neville s'éveille sur le matelas inconfortable, métamorphosé du divan. Il frissonne, et pourtant une brûlure étrange couve au fond de lui… une chaleur lascive dans le bas-ventre, vers lequel sa main se faufile machinalement… S'immobilise soudain, quand les images fragmentaires remontent à son esprit.

Une demi heure plus tard, sortant d'une douche glacée, il pénètre dans la chambre où repose le satané convalescent.

Adossé à une colline d'oreillers, les traits tirés et le regard languide, Blaise lui décroche un sourire sibyllin.

- J'ai fait un rêve étrange, cette nuit.

- …

- _Mon ami_. T'a-t-on jamais dit que le rouge t'allait délicieusement au teint ?


	7. Magie nocturne et petites contrariétés

**Origine :** Autour_de_RAB - défi "Premières manifestations de magie"

**Disclaimer :** Ne m'appartient des personnages et du lieu que ce que j'invente à leur sujet, le reste est à JK. Rowling  
**Personnages :** Regulus et Sirius Black

**Rating:** G

**Nombre de mots** : 660

* * *

**Magie nocturne et petites contrariétés.**

La nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur l'antique maison des Black.

Les enfants sont censés dormir à poings fermés et les parents ont déjà clos les portes de leurs chambres, lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir obscur, un bruit de pas se fait entendre.

Un bruit de pas tout léger – un trottinement, plutôt, alerte et impatient.

La trisaïeule Elladora (1850 – 1931), accrochée trop haut sur le mur et engoncée dans son corset, lance un regard interrogateur à son oncle Aldebaran (1827 – 1903), qui se penche un peu par-dessus son vieux cadre impeccablement poli.

Une petite silhouette intrépide, vêtue d'une robe de nuit blanche et couronnée de cheveux noirs en bataille, glisse rapidement sous les portraits bien alignés, à la faible lueur des feux follets ensorcelés pour servir de veilleuses à la demeure.

Arrivée à côté du petit-neveu Regulus (1906 – 1959) qui ronfle comme un sonneur sous son chapeau melon, la silhouette s'arrête devant une porte, et se hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la lourde poignée de bronze en forme de tête de serpent.

En grand secret (du moins le croit-il) Sirius Black vient rendre une visite nocturne à son petit frère Regulus.

Sa main se tend, ses orteils nus tremblent sous l'effort, mais la poignée est trop haute pour ses trois ans quatre mois, et il retombe sur le tapis sans avoir atteint son but. Sourcils froncés et moue franchement contrariée.

Elladora se désintéresse de l'affaire et en revient au roman qu'elle feuillette depuis près d'un siècle, lorsque Aldebaran, en signes insistants, attire son attention et l'invite à se glisser dans à ses côtés, d'où la vue sur leur descendant est bien meilleure.

Les deuxièmes et troisièmes tentatives n'ont pas été plus concluantes et Sirius, bras croisés, air boudeur, contemple fixement l'objet qui ose lui résister. Et qui se nimbe, peu à peu, d'une légère lueur dorée.

Dans un cliquetis de métal bien huilé, la poignée tourne, et la porte s'entrebâille de quelques centimètres. Sur le visage du gamin, l'étonnement laisse rapidement place à un petit sourire satisfait, et il se glisse aussitôt par l'interstice sans prendre garde aux murmures que soulève déjà son exploit.

La première manifestation concrète de la magie de l'héritier Black n'a eu d'autre témoin qu'une série de portraits privés, mais l'information circule bien vite dans la demeure.

Et dès le lendemain, devant son frère, en grande cérémonie, ses parents lui remettent la petite gourmette traditionnelle en argent qui symbolise l'évènement… avant de lui infliger une journée enfermé au pain sec et à l'eau, pour être sorti de sa chambre sans autorisation.

*

Assis sur son lit, jambes repliées entre ses bras et menton planté sur les genoux, Sirius contemple d'un air mauvais le morceau de pain (frais) et le verre d'eau que vient de lui apporter Kreattur.

La belle bouffée de fierté à l'idée d'être enfin devenu un sorcier, un vrai (ou presque), est assez nettement tempérée par la punition conséquente, et une litanie de « c'est-trop-injuste » défile en boucle dans sa tête.

Puis, soudain, ses moroses considérations sont interrompues par un petit cliquètement de métal bien huilé, du côté de sa porte. Sa porte soigneusement verrouillée d'un sortilège parental, dont la poignée vient de s'abaisser.

Sous ses yeux ébahis, Regulus (deux ans, deux mois), se faufile dans la pièce, et vient poser un gros morceau de pudding aux airelles, emballé d'une feuille de papier huilé, sur le bord du matelas. Puis lève vers lui ses grands yeux gris, un peu incertains, en tripotant un pan du couvre-lit entre ses doigts.

Malgré la gratitude sincère que provoque en lui le geste de son cadet, Sirius conservera toute son enfance une profonde frustration d'avoir vu ce _bébé_ réitérer son exploit à un jour d'intervalle.

Et sans se faire prendre, lui.

Raison pour laquelle il ne révèlera jamais à personne que Regulus aurait mérité son bracelet bien avant l'Evanesco instinctivement réalisé sur une purée de brocolis à l'âge de trois ans et demie…

Question de fierté.

* * *

_Comme quoi, je suis même capable d'écrire des trucs mignons sur des gosses !_


	8. L'homme en noir et les dames en rose

**Origine : **Sevys_Now

**Défi :** Crossover

**Fandom crossoverisé :** L'univers... de la comtesse de Ségur - _Les petites filles modèles_ (même si je ne suis pas certaine qu'il existe un fandom sur le sujet)

**Personnages :** Severus, Mme de Fleurville, Mme de Rosemond, leurs trois filles et Sophie.

**Disclaimer :** Severus et l'autre sorcière mentionnée appartiennent à J.K.R, les petites filles modèles, leurs mamans et leur univers, à la comtesse de Ségur.

**Rating :** PG-13 (allusions franchement grivoises, mais rien de bien concret...)

**Nombre de mots :** 730

**Note** : Au moins six mots devaient être choisis parmi une liste prédéfinie, et intégrés dans le texte. Ils y apparaissent en gras...

* * *

**L'homme en noir et les dames en rose**

*

Au château de Fleurville, sous le ciel pommelé de la fin de l'été, la vie suivait son cours paisible, entre promenades champêtres, goûters plantureux et jeux sans cesse renouvelés, des jardins fleuris aux salons **accueillants**.

Camille courait après les papillons, Madeleine jouait à la poupée, Marguerite et Sophie se chamaillaient… chacun regrettait un peu le départ des cousins et la fin prochaine des vacances… et dans leurs jolies robes roses aux corsets **étroits**, les deux mamans… s'ennuyaient un brin, mais ne le montraient pas.

Puis, par un beau jour de septembre, l'homme en noir arriva au château.

Avec ses vêtements austères, son nez crochu, son regard perçant et ses manières abruptes, l'homme en noir semblait bien sinistre dans ce monde de rires enfantins, de couleurs et de bons sentiments. Mais l'homme en noir fut présenté aux fillettes comme leur nouveau précepteur, et aucune d'entre elles n'aurait su contester une décision maternelle (à part Sophie peut-être, mais sa mère, justement, n'était pas en question).

Les tendres enfants, pas plus que les douces dames, ne devaient jamais savoir que l'austère professeur était d'une nature un peu particulière, que les recommandations professionnelles et morales dont il se prévalait étaient dues à quelques sortilèges habilement utilisés auprès des personnalités adéquates, ni que la véritable raison de sa présence en ces lieux était la surveillance discrète d'une vieille sorcière du coin, qui dissimulait sous sa masure pouilleuse l'un des laboratoires clandestins de potions les plus fructueux du pays.

Les mamans ne manquèrent pas d'être émues par la discipline de fer que Mr. Snape imposa à leurs chères bambines – un peu choquées parfois, par la rudesse avec laquelle il lui arrivait de s'adresser à ses élèves, voire à elles-mêmes. Mais elles savaient aussi combien une figure d'autorité paternelle manquait à leurs colombes… et cet homme les secondait avec tant d'abnégation dans leurs visites de charité chez la pauvre vieille Bellatrix, il enseignait si bien les noms des plantes et leurs vertus, expliquait mathématiques, grammaire et histoire d'une voix si belle, qu'il ne pouvait être au fond qu'un homme de bien. Et, elles finirent par se l'avouer, rougissantes dans leurs dentelles d'avant coucher, cette brusquerie même, accompagnée de ce regard insondable et perçant, allumait au fond de leurs corps une petite étincelle de chaleur sourde, que leurs époux défunt ou disparu n'avaient jamais fait naître aussi insistante…

La vie continua son cours, un peu plus rude pour les enfants, peut-être, mais les mères commençaient à s'ennuyer beaucoup moins à mesure que croissait l'étincelle…

Une belle après-midi, les leçons terminées, tout le monde se retrouva au verger, pour la cueillette des noix. Armées de longs bâtons, les fillettes cognaient dans les branches, s'en donnant à cœur joie, pendant que le jardinier et son aide ramassaient les fruits tombés au sol, se noircissant les doigts aux bogues suintantes. Au bout d'une demi-heure environ, le premier enthousiasme retombé, Sophie et Marguerite se dissipèrent un peu, et la première en jouant laissa tomber sa **gaule** – qui atterrit malencontreusement sur le pied de Snape. Il est bien connu qu'un orteil douloureux est un excellent ferment de mauvaise humeur, et celui-ci apprécia d'autant moins l'aventure, que la fillette lui avait tapé sur les nerfs dès le début de sa mission.

- Gamine **bornée** ! Depuis le temps que je vous dit de cesser de faire l'idiote !

Les excuses de Sophie ne témoignant pas d'une bien grande contrition, il ajouta entre ses dents, maussade et furieux :

- Je la dresserais à la **cravache**, moi, cette effrontée…

Mme de Rosemond, qui avait l'oreille fine, se récria, atterrée :

- A la cravache, monsieur ?! Quelle violence !

- Au fouet, à la **trique**, à la baguette, enfin !

Mais Mme de Fleurville, d'un sourire, à mi-voix, dévia fort à propos les ardeurs du sombre magister :

- Du **bâton**, mon cher maître, vous feriez bien meilleur usage… en cherchant de ses coups à adoucir notre veuvage...

Pour la première fois de son séjour, Severus considéra pour de bon la comtesse, que ses abords de sagesse pudibonde n'auraient jamais laissé imaginer si **ouverte**. Un fort joli minois, en cet instant quelque peu rougissant, et une taille admirablement prise… que n'avait guère à lui envier sa compagne, plus petite et plus brune, mais non moins charmante. Et de ces yeux, par Salazar…

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous trois dans la chambre de la comtesse, ce soir-là, qu'il découvrit les deux femmes déjà si **intimes**, puis bientôt si ardentes à se soumettre à son office, il songea que cette mission d'infiltration était peut-être la première vraie bonne idée d'Albus, en quinze ans de collaboration.

* * *

_Je ne m'attend pas à des commentaires dythirambiques, loin de là, mais si ce texte totalement absurde vous a fait sourire, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ^^_

_Oh. Et évidemment, ceci est entièrement imputable à Zazaone et Archea. _


	9. Discrétion, résistance

**Origine : **Autour_de_RAB

**Défi :** Animagus

**Personnages :** Les Maraudeurs et Regulus Black.

**Disclaimer :** Ne m'appartient des personnages et de l'univers que ce que j'invente à leur sujet, le reste est à JK. Rowling

**Rating :** PG

**Nombre de mots :** 1 100 environ

*****

**Discrétion, Résistance**

*****

La lune est ronde, comme une bulle de savon suspendue à quelques mètres de l'horizon, au dessus de la forêt interdite.

Sa phosphorescence infuse le ciel, ourle quelques rares nuages, affadit les étoiles, rebondit en paillettes blêmes sur les feuillages mouvants, creuse la lande d'ombres maladives et caresse amoureusement le toit bancal d'une vieille bicoque délabrée.

A l'intérieur de ladite bicoque, un hurlement rauque, mélange de rage et de déchirement, vient de s'interrompre.

Sur le plancher vermoulu, scarifié, où des taches sombres ont coagulé la poussière, un loup se redresse. Pelage gris-fauve, couturé de vieilles blessures, regard d'ambre où couve un feu sauvage... Trop grande taille, silhouette étrange, anormale, où l'animal le dispute à autre chose, comme un relent d'humain : il ne serait pas nécessaire à l'observateur averti d'avoir suivi sa transformation pour deviner que ce loup est garou.

Cliquètement de griffes sur le sol. Il s'avance de quelques pas, incline la tête...

Devant la porte, trois autres animaux viennent d'apparaître.

Un cerf, qui serait probablement majestueux si ses bois ne semblaient aussi déplacés, ridicules, dans un espace si exigu.

Un chien - un grand chien noir au poil lustré, mi-long, splendide.

Un rat un peu absurde là au milieu, dressé sur ses pattes arrière en retrait des deux autres.

Les animaux avancent encore, se flairent, se reconnaissent, se tournent autour... Dans un concert étouffé de jappements et de couinement, ils jouent un instant autour de la pièce, puis s'élancent au dehors.

Sinistre farce.

Aucun d'entre eux n'a remarqué la petite bestiole noire accrochée dans l'ombre, sous le plafond, à une poutre enguenillée de toiles poussiéreuses. Elle se confond si bien avec les autres arachnides des lieux...

Elle n'a rien perdu du spectacle, pourtant, et les Maraudeurs partis, se glisse à leur suite aussi discrètement qu'elle est entrée. Le Saule Cogneur lui-même n'y prend pas garde lorsqu'elle émerge de ses racines, se juche sur la plus haute pour observer les silhouettes bondissant en direction de la forêt... puis disparait à son tour entre deux touffes d'herbe.

Cette nuit-là, Regulus Black se glisse entre ses draps avec un sourire froid. Triomphal.

Severus n'a rien voulu lui dire, après être rentré blême et blessé de sa mystérieuse petite escapade nocturne du mois dernier, mais il n'a eu besoin que de logique et d'observation pour deviner l'essentiel. Et il les tient, désormais.

Son frère, qui lui pourrit l'existence depuis trop longtemps. Et n'aimerait certainement pas que Dumbledore apprenne comment l'un de ses élèves préférés transgresse tous les règlements et met la vie de tous en danger, pour faire prendre l'air à son pote lycanthrope.

Snape, qui se montre beaucoup trop secret avec lui, ces derniers temps. Et n'aimerait certainement pas que Sirius puisse imaginer qu'il a trahi son précieux secret.

Son objectif est clair : faire disparaitre l'un, une bonne fois pour toutes, de la maison des Black - et de son chemin.

Faire collaborer l'autre un peu plus étroitement à ses projets d'avenir - aux projets de ses parents.

Les dés sont jetés...

*

La caverne est une bouche de ténèbres immense autour d'eux, prête à les avaler. La potion irradie sa chair d'une brûlure atroce, comme si toute l'eau de son corps avait laissé place à un feu dévorant. Sa main tremblante, agrippée à la coupelle, cherche l'eau du lac. Y plonge - fraicheur infime, bénédiction... Et déjà des doigts glacés, visqueux, s'agrippent à son poignet, cherchent à l'entraîner...

_Après avoir bu à la vasque, nul ne peut ressortir vivant de cette grotte..._ Aucune surprise, ici, Kreattur lui a tout raconté...

Focalisé jusqu'à l'obsession sur l'eau, il met ses dernières forces à s'arracher à l'étreinte de l'Inferi, recule tant bien que mal en s'accrochant à la roche inégale, préservant de son mieux le liquide précieux qu'il porte enfin à sa bouche... Soulagement immense et bien trop faible. Il pourrait boire toute l'eau de ce lac sans étancher la soif qui le dévore, en un lancinant vertige.

Une autre main de mort s'accroche à son pied et il se raidit instinctivement, relève la tête. Les Inferi sont là, prenant déjà pied sur l'ilot, entourant Kreattur qui serre le maudit médaillon dans son poing, fixe de ses grands globuleux, larmoyants son maître qui va mourir, sans pouvoir se résoudre à l'abandonner...

La main remonte sur sa jambe, et il n'a plus la force de s'y opposer. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, la tête floue, il regarde l'elfe une dernière fois.

- Va-t-en. Maintenant.

Les mots viennent de très loin en lui - il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait si dur... Kreattur secoue la tête, hésite encore...

- C'est un ordre.

Ses doigts défont leur étreinte... son corps est plus lourd que toute la roche amassée au-dessus de sa tête... d'autres mains, d'autres bras s'emparent de lui, l'enlacent, l'entraînent... Il se laisse faire, sans lutter, sent à nouveau le baiser glacé de l'eau...

- Laisse-moi...

Enfin, comme un bruit de bouteille débouchée, résonnant à l'infini dans le vide minéral. Kreattur a transplané. Disparu...  
Et l'eau remonte sur son corps, vers son cou... Inclinant la tête, il parvient à boire, goulument... se débat encore un peu pour avaler une longue bouffée d'air humide, puis se laisse couler.  
Le lac se referme sur lui, des myriades de membres morts - bras, jambes, mains, doigts, bouches avides - se plaquent à lui, l'emprisonnent de leur étau plus puissant que la vie, et une brusque nausée, une vague de terreur brutale l'envahit soudain.  
_Et si..._  
Il ferme les yeux. Entrevoit l'image furtive d'un rayon de soleil sur Hogwarts. Se reprend, de son mieux.  
C'est la dernière épreuve. La plus dure. Et après il sera libre, enfin...  
Le manque d'air ne va pas tarder à se faire sentir, il n'a plus le temps d'avoir peur. Il se concentre, tout son corps douloureux imprimé dans son esprit.

Et soudain se transforme.

Tout s'efface. La souffrance. La terreur. Plus rien ne le retient et il chute, quelques secondes encore, comme une pierre, jusqu'à sentir la roche salvatrice sous ses pattes...

Les Inferi s'agitent, remuent l'eau en écume, mais aucun ne remarque la petite bestiole noire qui se hisse lentement sur l'ilot et se glisse dans une anfractuosité, juste sous la grande vasque luminescente. Sa carapace obscure se confond si bien avec les ténèbres, et le sort qui les anime les désintéresse d'une proie si petite lorsqu'elle se faufile pour venir boire à leur antre.

Longtemps, longtemps plus tard, alors qu'un calme létal a repris ses droits sur la caverne, Regulus se métamorphose à nouveau. Il est épuisé, la douleur est toujours lancinante en lui, mais un sourire pâle ourle ses lèvres lorsqu'il se hisse dans le bateau ensorcelé. Severus, qui a trahi lui aussi, il le sait, saura guérir ce feu insidieux qui le ronge... et la chasse aux Horcruxes pourra continuer. Menée par un mort que nul ne retrouvera.

Le scorpion n'est-il pas réputé être l'une des créatures les plus résistantes de cette planète ?


End file.
